Finn Lloyd
Finn Lloyd is a major character who appears in: Devil Summoners. A young devil summoner who wants to help exterminate the demons and vanquish all living evil. Appearance Lloyd is usually dressed in an all white suit that has armoured padding underneath to protect him. He has fair blonde hair and a normal muscular build. Lloyd is later seen in giant steel plated armour. Synopsis History Finn Lloyd has seemingly always had the ideals of justice in his mind, although he would often say that the only way to truly upheld it is through harsh violence, his reasons for feeling this way were left a mystery, but it's known that he was originally given the ability to summon demons by Philemon, but was corrupted by a being referred to as Nyarlathotep. Devil Summoners Episode 1: Initiation The party formerly meet Finn after a bar fight with the Blue M&M Guy Gang. Finn introduces himself as a Devil Summoner, upon seeing that all of the party members had the Blue Butterfly Pin on their attire. Finn briefly took them to the demon world and gave them all empty demon capsules to unleash their initial demons. He then led them to meet Detective Ainsworth at the Ainsworth Detective Agency. Detective Gumshoe arrived with a bizarre case, saying that "a woman was found beaten to death with snakes in a park." They took the job and headed to the crime scene. They quickly learnt that the demon, Jiraiya and Tsunade were investigating the spot the body was, since Hayden Christensen put her in a bag. Finn used his initial demon, Mokumokuren, to find any oddities in the area. He found a tower, which he assumed to be a demon's domain. Detective Ainsworth and Finn then quietly followed the party through the tower, as a test to see what their capabilities as devil summoners were. They later found out that the tower was actually the palace of Fei Arn's shadow self. When the party defeated and confined the shadow, Finn and Ainsworth sent Fei to jail and confirmed the team's abilities. Episode 2: Termination Finn was sent on a mission abroad with Guillermo el Ermitaño, but his dark past was revealed to the two of them. Finn murdered Guillermo in cold blood, considering him a villain after the revelation. He would later find out where the rest of the party was, so he dragged his body all the way to Blaustralia Prison, where he tossed it at the party who had just discovered that Finn was the culprit behind the recent murder case of criminals. Lloyd explained that he wanted to clean the world by killing anyone who committed even the smallest of crimes, so no one would dare commit a crime again. After evaluating the party's actions he attempted to fight them, considering them criminals too, but he was ultimately defeated and his forced accomplice, Axe Cop, helped bring the prisoners back from the demon world. Demons Devil Summoners Currently Equipped Others Confined Trivia * Finn Lloyd's initial demon, Mokumokuren, is a higher level than his ultimate demon, King John. ** Mokumokuren is a navigational demon, while King John is a heavily offensive one. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Guest Party Members Category:Major Villains